Einsamkeit
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Ludwig est seul depuis la mort de son frère. Inspirée par la chanson Einsamkeit de Ludwig


Ma première fanfiction sur hétalia. Pour en parler en bref, l'histoire m'est venue en pleine nuit la chanson einsamkeit voulait pas me sortir de la tête. Au début je ne voulais pas écrire ça mais l'écriture m'est venue comme ça.

Que dire à part Enjoy !

* * *

Ludwig était tout seul depuis des années, depuis trop d'années.

Ludwig était assis seul dans son bureau, il triait des papiers. Dans le siècle passé les guerres s'était succédé, la première guerre mondiale, puis la deuxième et la guerre froide. Il s'en était assez bien sorti, il n'était pas une nation morte du moins contrairement à son frère. Il soupira et regarda la photo sur son bureau.

La photo datait de plusieurs années déjà. Il avait l'air encore heureux à l'époque. Il était avec son frère. Il se tenait devant l'enclos des pandas géants. Gilbert souriait à l'objectif en tenant Ludwig, pourtant plus grand que lui, le forçant à se baisser.

Ce jour-là Gilbert avait tout fait pour forcer son frère à prendre une journée de congé, il avait désactivé les réveils du blond puis appelé son boss pour lui dire qu'il souffrait d'une indigestion et qu'il était actuellement aux toilettes vomissant ses repas de la semaine. Le boss avait sûrement dû penser que l'allemand avait trop bu et le payait avec une bonne gueule de bois et avait remercié Gilbert de l'avoir prévenu. Gilbert était ensuite parti préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour son grand-petit-frère et était parti le réveiller et lui dire que son boss le forçait à prendre un congé. Ludwig avait acquiescé en buvant une gorgée de café, trouvant un peu louche la prévenance de son frère.

Il avait alors décidé de sortir avec son frère pour profiter de la belle journée de Juillet qui semblait se profiler. Le prusse avait alors sauté sur ses pieds et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain pour faire profiter le monde de son awesome lui. L'Allemagne sortait peut-être d'une horrible guerre mais son peuple se reconstruisait petit à petit. Les deux frère était donc partis au zoo. Pour une fois que le blond ne travaillait pas et que l'albinos ne cherchait pas à faire des bêtises. La journée avait été agréable.

L'horloge dans la pièce sonna les douze heures, sortant Ludwig de sa rêverie. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se perdre ainsi dans ces souvenirs. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail et penser à son frère ne l'aiderai pas à avancer dedans. Là il était seul et devait faire de son mieux pour son pays. Pour son pays. Son pays. Les nations et leurs représentant. Les seules choses qui perduraient dans le temps. Il appréciait la solitude même si elle lui pesait parfois. Il aurai préféré un peu plus d'animation dans son boulot. Lui qui avait été élevé par une nation militaire, la longue période de paix l'ennuyait un peu. Alors il se noyait dans le travail. Et dans la bière aussi.

L'allemand se secoua la tête, il avait encore du travail. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il était seul, ça le rendait mélancolique. Il reprit son travail pour ne sortir de son bureau qu'à dix-huit heures. La plupart de ses collègues devaient sûrement être au bar à cette heure. Le lendemain il avait une réunion avec les autres nations. La rues étaient vides, les bars pleins. Ce soir il y avait un match amicale de foot Allemagne-Italie. Il espérait pouvoir le regarder tranquillement en tête à tête avec lui et une bière.

Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais son frère lui manquait. C'était son frère ! MERDE ! Ils avaient pas le droit de le lui prendre. De le tuer. Il devait faire quoi lui maintenant ? Gilbert était peut-être un sacré emmerdeur, un être égocentrique, imbue de sa personne, ne pensant qu'à lui, mais ça restait son frère. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner ceux qui avait occupé sa maison de lui prendre son frère. SON FRERE ! Il voulait pas le perdre malgré toute les conneries qu'il avait faite. Il avait été élevé pour être un guerrier, il l'avait élevé pour être un guerrier ! On pouvait pas le tuer pour ça. Il était seul dans sa maison depuis le départ forcé de son frère, même avec Italie qui venait s'incruster chez lui jusque dans son lit. Les deux étaient ennuyants mais pas pareil. Italie avait beau être le descendant de la plus grande nation guerrière du monde il était un froussard incapable de se battre. Prusse lui l'avait élevé et était prêt à tout pour gagner. Mais on lui avait pris. Il se détestait de ne rien avoir pu faire à l'époque.

Et ce connard de Francis ! Il se disait ami avec Gilbert, ça l'avait pas empêché de le tuer. Mais il vengerai son frère, il se le jurai sur sa vie. Pour la mémoire de son frère, pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. En rentrant chez lui, perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas le bazar monstre qu'il y avait, ni les lumières allumées. L'odeur de patate cramée dans la cuisine le fit oubliait ce à quoi il pensait. Il remarqua par la même l'état de sa maison, habituellement si propre et rangée. Des cambrioleurs ? Non ils auraient pas tout dérangé ou fait à manger. Il eut subitement l'impression de revenir à l'époque où son frère était encore en vie. Mais c'était impossible : il était mort, bel et bien mort, bien mort, tué proprement, sans souffrance.

Il parti dans sa chambre rangeait ses affaires et se changer et remarqua avec joie que le portrait poster de son frère était intact. Il vérifia aussi les albums qu'il avait fait des photos de son frère. Il remercia intérieurement l'amour que son « merveilleux » frère avait pour son « awesome » personne qui lui avait fait prendre des milliers de photos de lui. Le bruit de la douche s'arrêtant soudainement lui fit relever la tête. Mais qui était donc chez lui ? Il entendait le sol craquer, il avait peur de bouger. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était seul. Il avait l'impression de connaître. Il sentit deux mains douces se placer devant ses yeux.

«Qui... ? Commença Ludwig.

-Bah alors tu me reconnais pas ? La voix était... C'était... Non il était mort.  
-Je sais pas qui vous êtes mais je conseille d'arrêter votre blague. Ludwig allait en s'énervant, ou peut-être il devenait fou ?  
-C'est pas une blague... Pardon mon p'tit Lou... Dis la voix  
-Je vous interdit de m'appeler comme ça ! La seule personne qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça c'est... »

Ludwig retira les mains qui gênaient sa vue et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec... Un homme presqu'entièrement nu avec juste une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux encore mouillé.

«Pardon... Je... Je voulais te faire plaisir je savais pas à quelle heure tu rentrerai donc je voulais te faire un bon repas et puis je me suis dis qu'une douche ne pourrai que me faire du bien...  
-Espèce d'enfoiré je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? Cria le blond.

-Je... Je suis rentré, je partirai plus promis. Tu sais tout ce que j'ai fait pour venir ? Je t'avais promis que je mourrai pas ! Et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueille ? S'exclama l'autre.

-Non je suis vraiment heureux de te voir, j'avais perdu espoir..  
-Allez, viens dans mes bras. Mon Ludwig tu m'a vraiment, vraiment manqué... Mais je suis là. Je te promet de plus partir. Tu ne sera plus jamais seul.  
-Mais je comprend pas, je croyais qu'il t'avais tué, et tu n'a plus de nation à représenter.  
-Tu crois vraiment que Francis aurai eu le cœur de me tuer ? Et puis je peux très bien me représenter moi et mon awesome magnificence, même sans être un pays. »

Oui, Ludwig était heureux d'entendre son frère lui dire ça , son frère avait tenu sa promesse. Jamais plus, jamais plus il ne sera enfermé dans cette solitude qui le tuait à petit feu.


End file.
